


just a graze

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: medievalraven asked:for the fic prompts (yes me again hello): 4 - "well this is awkward" and 66 - "do you regret it?" thanks love!





	just a graze

“I need you to keep quiet and take off your pants.” Rio says slowly, his hand on Beth’s mouth.

She glares at him, puffing hot air out her nose and the corners of his lips pull into a smirk as the gravity of his implication falls on them like snow. He takes a step closer, into her space, crowding her almost purposefully and she can feel the gathering blush on the back of her neck.

Hot, too hot in this confined space.

“Wouldn’t say no to your floral mom top on the floor either.”

“I will _bite _you.” She snaps, her voice muffled behind the skin of his hand and he quickly pulls back because he seems to believe her.

“Alright, calm down,” He whispers, pausing to listen to footsteps that are right outside the warehouse door.

Both of them go completely still and Beth squeezes her eyes shut—she’s so tired of jobs going wrong. But this is her exact point with the fact that they’re not communicating well enough before they walk into deals. Harsh words are exchanged, deadlines aren’t clear, bullets start flying and this is exactly how they end up in a tiny storage closet with a bullet graze.

Her specifically, on her thigh, right above her knee.

When the footsteps recede, voices disappearing into the abyss, Rio takes out his cellphone and uses his flashlight on low. She allows her eyes to open, tracing small perspiration patches along his neck and hairline. It’s distracting enough that her thigh doesn’t hurt as much, even though the wound seems to throb with every heartbeat.

“You gonna let me take a look, or?” He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to make a decision.

Beth lets out a slow sigh before she unbuttons her slacks, shimmying them down her legs until they pool loosely at her knees. She’s decidedly not looking at him, though maybe that’s worse because when he kneels she can feel the heat of his body against her legs.

Well, this is awkward.

She can’t believe she’s thinking this when they could literally be found at any moment and shot to death but she’s _really _glad she has on her favorite pair of black lace underwear.

“Are you done yet?” She asks, her voice a little shrill.

Rio smirks and he looks up at her through his eyelashes, the _dick, _“Why? You have somewhere else to be? PTA meeting?”

Beth bites down on her tongue, “It doesn’t take that long to look at a bullet graze.”

He shrugs, “I’m bein’ thorough.”

Another set of footsteps beings outside the door and Rio turns off his flashlight, his hand steadying himself against her outer thigh. His thumb presses into her waist, almost up and under the material of her underwear and she’d _kick _him if she wouldn’t get them caught. She leans her head back and tries to concentrate on not dying from sensory overload or actual bullets.

The warmth of Rio’s hand bleeds into her skin, his breath along the fabric of her underwear, his position playing too many options in her mind’s eye. The footsteps recede again and God, they have to get out of here on the sheer fact that she feels like a ball of heat inside of her is going to pop like a balloon.

Rio turns his flashlight back on and he pulls back from her. “Think you’ll live.”

“Thanks, doctor.” She replies, frustrating yanking on her words.

“Seriously, it’s not too bad. I’m not even gonna tie it off, we just need to get out of here. Clean you up elsewhere with better light.” He reaches to help her pull her pants up but receives a seething glare that makes him think otherwise.

That doesn’t wipe the smile from his face however and he turns to open the door just a little to peek outside. “So you regret it? Comin’ to this meeting with me? Told you it was probably gonna end up this way.”

Beth shakes her head no, glancing down at his outstretched hand to take her own so they can move quickly out of the warehouse. That’s definitely not the part she regrets.


End file.
